you look so good in love
by Chelseapanda
Summary: Reba gets engaged, but her ex boyfriend comes back and tells her he still loves her.


You look so good in love

"Reba I love you… will you marry me?" Blake said.

"Blake, wow, and I wore this?! All I was expecting were some ribs and a late night dessert *wink wink*" Reba joked.

Reba and Blake had been going out for about 2 years now, they were madly in love and shared many romantic nights together, including this one. Ever since Brock left her she had never falling back in love… until now.

"So… will you?" Blake asked, almost drowning in his nervous sweat.

"Well, you do look good in those jeans… YES!!!" Reba said. Then he picked her up and kissed her.

"Can we get two shots over here? We're getting married and we need to celebrate" Blake yelled. Everyone at the Bar cheered including Reba. As the night went on Reba and Blake got romantically drunk, and had late night dessert when they got home. (Seriously… they had chocolate chip cookies  ).

Reba and Blake invited the whole family (including Barbra Jean) over for Dinner where they planned to tell them about they're big news.

At the big dinner everyone sat in the dinning room eating, chatting, and at times arguing. Toward the end Blake grabbed Reba's hand and made them both stand up.

"We have some great news… We're engaged!" Blake announced as Reba held up her left hand showing them her huge ring.

"Well it's about time Mrs. H!" Van said.

"That's great news mom! Can I be your made of honor, I promise I'll out a sexy wedding dress" Cheyenne said winking at Blake.

Blake laughed and said "Yeah I'd like that!"

Then all of a sudden Barbra Jean stood up, "NO!!! SHE'S ALL MINE! YOU CAN'T MARRY HER! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE CAN!" she yelled out.

"Barbra Jean, please calm down. Even when I get married, I'll still hate you " Reba said. Barbra Jean pouted then finally sat back down. The rest of the night they talked wedding plans, and how Blake was going to move in with Reba before the wedding.

The next day Reba was in the house alone, she was packing up some stuff trying to make room for Blake's things when she heard the bell ring. "Coming" she said. She walked up to the door praying it wasn't Barbra Jean.

"Hello there, beautiful… missed me??" the man at the door asked.

Reba's jaw dropped.

"George?" she asked.

"Yes it's me darlin', and I've sure missed you." George said.

George Strait and Reba had a long happy relationship when they were in high school. They were madly in love, until George left Reba for another woman. Reba was devastated, she went through a huge depression, and never thought she'd fall back in love after him. Now he was back.

"Reba, along the years I haven't been able to forget about you. I still love you, and I was a fool to leave you." George said.

"Yes you were, but there's nothing you can do about that now" Reba sourly said.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Positive, now you better get going I'm expecting company" Reba said.

"Well can you at least let me try to let me make it up to you?" He asked.

Then suddenly he moved close toward her, and lifted her chin. Then he gently kissed her lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Reba yelled.

"Trying to make up for all my mistakes" He said smiling.

"George, please don't do this! I'm happily engaged!" She said.

"Oh, wow Reba. Well I guess I should've known. You're so beautiful how could any guy resist you?" He said.

Reba Blushed, and smacked the back of his head.

"You're still aggressive I see." George laughed "Well, I'm playing at the Bar down the street from your house tomorrow. I hope you can come, and watch me. Oh and bring your fiancé I'm dying to meet him" George said.

"I'll see what I can do." She said.

George winked at her, and then kissed her cheek. "Hope you can make it" He said, and left.

When Blake got home Reba greeted him with a kiss and said "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Reba asked.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?" Blake said.

"Do you want to go down to that bar tomorrow and watch one of my old friends play?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun. We can even invite Brock and Barbra Jean!" He exclaimed.

Reba made a sour face and said "Haha, yeah".

It was finally the next day; Reba and Blake were getting ready to go to the bar when Brock and Barbra Jean showed up. They finished getting ready then they all drove to the Bar. When they walked in, George and Reba's eyes met. His face brightened up and he smiled at her. Then Barbra Jean said "Who's that hunky guitar player? I want his number!"

They all ignored her and went to find a table. When they sat down George Strait said "I wrote this song about a beautiful girl named Reba."

Barbra Jean's jaw dropped and said "No fair! How come the hot guys always like Reba!?"

Then he started to play his song for her the song went like this:

"Oh how you sparkle, and oh how you shine.  
That flush on your cheeks is more than the wine.  
And he must do something that I didn't do.  
Whatever he's doing, it looks good on you.

You look so good in love.  
You want him, that's easy to see.  
You look so good in love.  
And I wish you still wanted me.

He must have stolen some stars from the sky,  
and gave them to you to wear in your eyes.  
I had my chances, but I set you free.  
And now I wonder why I couldn't see.

You look so good in love.  
You want him, that's easy to see.  
You look so good in love.  
And I wish you still wanted me.

Darling I've wasted a lot of years not seeing the real you,  
but tonight your beauty is shining through.  
And I never took the time to let you know,  
so before he takes you away please let me say.

You look so good in love.  
You want him, that's easy to see.  
You look so good in love.  
And I wish you still wanted me."

Reba was shocked. Blake looked up at her then busted out of the bar. Reba followed after him.

"I'm sorry Blake. Please don't leave." Reba hopelessly said.

"Reba what the hell was that?! I went there to have fun, no to feel like someone's trying to steal my girl away!"

"Honest to god I didn't know he was going to do that!"

"Uh-huh sure Reba! I'm out of here, and if you try to follow me it will just make me more pissed! I don't want to see you right now!"

"Will you come back home soon?"

"Just get out of my face BYE!" Blake yelled.

Then before she knew Blake drove away, leaving her with having to carpool with Barbra Jean and Brock. Reba went back to the bar and ordered drinks one after the other.

"Reba, we're leaving now. We'd be happy to give you a ride home." Barbra jean said.

"I'm fine. I think I'll just take a cab home later." Reba said.

"Ok than, bye." Brock and Barbra Jean said.

As the night went on Reba ordered more and more drinks, before she knew it she was drunk. Then a George came up to her and said

"You need a ride home darlin'?"

"Not from you! I think you just ruined my relationship with that stupid song of yours!" Reba yelled.

"Oh… I'm really sorry babe. I didn't think that song was so powerful."

"Just shut it! You knew my fiancé was coming! Did you honestly think that song would make him the least bit happy?!"

"C'mon! Let me just give you a ride home."

"Ugh! Fine! But this is it! I never wanna see you again after this!"

They both got in the car, and George drove them home. But when the car parked Reba realized that this place wasn't her house. She'd actually never seen this place before.

"I thought you were taking me home…" Reba said.

"Yeah I will, just not now." George said winking at Reba.

They both walked into a motel room. Reba plopped on the made King size bed, and George sat next to her. He turned to Reba and started kissing her. For a moment she kissed him, then streams of tears started running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong honey?" George asked

"I can't do this to Blake, I'm sorry I just can't!" Reba said.

"Well I saw what he did to you out in the parking lot! He's a big baby, and you deserve much better!"

Reba sat there crying, and then she felt she was losing control. All she wanted to do was kiss George. He'd always make her feel this way, like she needed to have him, and she never could control herself around him. Soon enough they started kissing again, but this time with more power, with more urgency. Then clothes started flying off, and they were under the covers. When they were finished with their "Ring-a-ding" Reba put her clothes back, and George drove her back home. The next morning Reba was feeling really sick. She had a horrible hang over, and was throwing up all morning. She got up and decided to take some Advil. Around noon Blake showed up at her door. She opened it and said hi.

"Reba I'm really sorry about last night! I was a jealous freak! I know you wouldn't do anything with that guy, but I just felt jealous." Blake said.

Reba thought about the night before, and felt guilty. She did something completely wrong, something Brock would do! She wanted to tell Blake sorry about what she did, but she loved him too much to hurt him anymore. And she knew he would call off the wedding.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have taken you there to see my ex." Reba said.

"It's ok, why don't I take you out to lunch?" Blake asked.

"Well actually have a hangover and I just wanna stay in bed."

"Whatever makes you happy. I'll come by later to check up you. Feel better honey" Blake kissed her cheek and left.

Reba wished she had never done what she did, Blake was a great handsome guy, and he deserved much better. She knew she couldn't tell ANYONE, and she would just forget about what happened, and forget about George.

A couple weeks later Reba still had that same 'Hangover'. She went to the store and bought 3 different types of pregnancy tests and took them all home. She ran to the bathroom and tried them all out, and then waited about five mintues. When she looked at them they all said the same thing… positive. This was horrible because the only person she had done ring-a-ding with since Brock was George because Blake wanted to wait till marriage. So she was pregnant with George's baby.

To be continued

~Special thanks to George Strait for writing the song "You look so good in love" his song inspired this story. And thanks to my cousin michelle for helping me write it :D please review! And give me some idea's for the next chapter :D~


End file.
